finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinoka Aratsu
Rinoka Aratsu is character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. She is a survivor of the 32nd Street train crash that occured and is a young college student from Japan. Rinoka is a fan of the techno, club exterior she lives on in Japan and dresses up in clothes some would consider to be unordinary. After boarding a flight to New York City with other foreign students, Rinoka is led to a museum tour by their host Mary-Beth Bradbury. Later, Rinoka and the students sneak out of their hotel they were checked into and venture to a closed-down amusement park, where another American student named Danny King sees a horrible premonition of a train crash that kills everyone on board, Rinoka included. The day afterwards, the students and host venture into a subway, only for Danny's premonition to come true. Danny forces all the students, the host, and an old man named Jack Cohen off the train, but as she falls, she sprains her ankle. As she's sprinting down the train tracks when the train crashes, she is severely burned by the flaming metal in the process and is immediately taken to the hospital along with the other survivors. She was the first survivor of the 32nd Street train crash to die. Death While lying in the hospital bed after getting severe burn wounds from the accident, the floor above Rinoka began to flood due to another patient who fell asleep in the tub with the water running. She started to panic when her room began to flood and tried to escape before she drowned, desperately reaching for the calling button. In the process, she gets caught on a rubber tubing and she is thrown onto the soggy floor, flipping over a tray full of sharp instruments. All of them come crashing down towards Rinoka but she avoided them by rolling out of the way just before they impale her in the eyes. Rinoka bumped into a heart monitor which fell into the pool of water and almost electrocuted her, but she rolled out of the way just in the nick of time to a dry spot on the ground shaped like a coffin. Rinoka looks up and notices large cracks in the ceiling; the tub above Rinoka is so full of water that it falls through the floor...right on top of Rinoka. Signs/Clues * In Danny's premonition of the train crash, Rinoka died when a door came loose and severed her horizontally in half at the chest. * Rinoka avoided Death three times. She was almost killed during the train crash when a door almost severed her in half, was nearly impaled by several sharp instruments, and was almost electrocuted by the heart monitor. * Andrew Williams, the patient bathing in the room above Rinoka, notices a faint breeze, with seemingly no origin, pass through the room just as he gets into the tub. * Like Andrew, Rinoka notices a breeze blow through her room, just as the overflowing bath water starts to leak through the ceiling. * The dry spot of the room Rinoka rolls into to avoid being electrocuted was, she noticed, shaped almost like a coffin or sarcophagus. * Also, when the bathtub falls through the celing, Rinoka realizes that it is of similar shape to the dry patch she is on. * Just after Rinoka dies, Kate Shelley has a dream where a man, presumably Death, takes a piece of paper containing the names of the subway crash survivors from her. Crossing Rinoka's name off the list, the man gives the paper back to Kate right before she wakes up. * Rinoka dies in a similar fashion to Jonathan Grove. Category: Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Crushed Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:First Survivor to Die Category:Death's Servants